Die Selbsthilfegruppe
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Peter Parker aka Spiderman findet es garnicht lustig, dass er von den Avengers ausgeschlossen wird. Er erhofft sich Hilfe durch eine Selbsthilfegruppe.. mit seltsamen Mitgliedern. Vorsicht, Crackfic mit Charas aus Batman, Naruto, generell Marvel und anderen...


Die Selbsthilfegruppe

An einem grauen, nebligen, trist-depressiven Tag machte sich Peter Parker auf den Weg zu seiner Selbsthilfegruppe. Der junge Mann war ein bekannter Superheld, konnte von sich behaupten, dass er einige Fans hatte, trotz der meist negativen Schlagzeilen über ihn und lebte ein verhältnismäßig normales Leben, wenn man davon absah, dass er durch einen Spinnenbiss zu Spiderman geworden war und ab und an noch immer dank dieser furchtbaren Spinnenhärchen irgendwo kleben blieb. Ja.. das konnte manchmal ziemlich stören. Bei gewissen Dingen…  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und seinen Händen tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, schlurfte Peter die Stufen hoch zum Gebäude, in dem sich seine Gruppe traf. Ein grauer Betonklotz mit viel zu wenig Fenstern, von dem sich für gewöhnlich jeden Tag mindestens eine Person zu weit über die Brüstung lehnte und ganz zufällig in den Tod stürzte. Ob das Zufall war?  
Nun, darum musste sich jemand anders kümmern, schließlich kam Peter nicht in diesen Bunker um zu helfen, er war dort, damit man ihm half. Wozu sollte er sonst in eine Selbsthilfegruppe gehen? Er hatte selbst genügend Probleme, da konnte er anderen schließlich nicht auch noch bei ihren helfen. Das dies so ziemlich das Prinzip einer Selbsthilfegruppe war, ignorierte er erst einmal gekonnt.  
Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln stieß der junge Superheld die Eingangstür des Gebäudes auf und trottete einen langen Gang entlang, der immer länger zu werden schien. So ein Alptraum-Gang war sicher ungemein förderlich für die Menschen, die hier Hilfe suchten. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Peter endlich den richtigen Raum gefunden hatte. Schon fast ein wenig schüchtern warf er einen Blick in den Raum, in dem sich bereits einige Leute befanden, zog seine Hände aus seinen Hosentaschen und betrat den Raum. Weiterhin mit gesenktem Blick und sich mit einer Hand über den Arm reibend ließ sich Peter auf einem freien Stuhl nieder und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Seine feinen Spinnensinne verrieten ihm, dass er nun die Blicke der anderen auf sich gezogen hatte und er versuchte ganz unauffällig, eben diese Blicke auch weiterhin nicht zu kreuzen.  
In der Zwischenzeit betraten noch einige andere Personen den Raum und Peter schreckte ein wenig zusammen, als plötzlich jemand die Tür zuknallte.  
„So, ich denke jetzt können wir anfangen.", kam es unsicher aus Richtung der geschlossenen Tür und Peter wagte sich endlich, den Blick zu heben, um wenigstens einmal in die Runde zu sehen. An der Tür stand ein Mann in einem lila Outfit. Sonderlich modisch sah das ganze nicht aus, da halfen auch die stark gegelte Frisur und der Rest der fiesen Visage nicht. Der Mann setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, überschlug die Beine und hielt diese mit seinen beiden Armen in Position. „Mein Name ist Freddie Faulig, ich komme aus Lazy Town und ich bin der Gruppenleiter. Sprecht mich ruhig mit Freddie an.", begann Freddie zu erzählen und warf dann einen Blick auf Peter. „Wie ich sehe haben wir ein neues Mitglied! Möchtest du dich vorstellen oder soll erst jemand anderes anfangen?" Der Neuling verzog unsicher das Gesicht und nuschelte bloß: „Ich höre lieber erst einmal zu…"  
„Na gut! Wer möchte denn dann dieses Mal anfangen?", fragte Mr Faulig und ließ seinen leicht verstörenden Blick über die anderen Anwesenden gleiten. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens hob schließlich ein Mann die Hand. Peter bemühte sich, ihn desinteressiert zu mustern, allerdings kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass auch diese Person scheinbar gerne ein Bad in Haar Gel nahm. Auch seine Kleidung war ein wenig.. auffällig. Aber er brauchte gar nicht erst anfangen, sein Spiderman Kostüm saß ein wenig enger als der Mantel des anderen. „Hallo ihr Mistkerle! Für die, die keine Ahnung haben, ich bin Hidan, Jashinist, gehöre zu Akatsuki und bin unsterblich.", stellte sich der grauhaarige Mann im schwarz-roten Wölkchenmantel vor. Ein paar leise gemurmelte Begrüßungen gingen durch die Runde, die Hidan jedoch mit einem genervten Blick abwinkte. „Ich bin hier, weil es mich verdammt nochmal ankotzt, dass mir ständig irgend so ein Arsch von möchtegern Shinobi den Kopf absäbelt. Ständig lande ich mit der Fresse im Matsch, in Erdlöchern oder in Scheiße. Was soll der Dreck? Ich will einfach in Ruhe ein paar Opfer bringen und Jashin zufrieden stellen!", beschwerte sich Hidan und wurde dabei immer lauter. Ein Raunen des Verständnisses ging durch die Runde und Freddie nickte eifrig. „Ja, ja, ich denke jeder von uns hier kann das nachvollziehen. Das ist sehr unangenehm."  
„Um ein wenig Frust abzubauen hab ich eines dieser verdammten Viecher verbrannt… es konnte sprechen und hat nicht aufgehört zu nerven, bis ich es endlich geopfert habe… meinte es käme aus Ponyville und hieße Pinky Pie oder so. Verdammtes Drecksvieh…" Peter konnte nun doch nicht anders und sah den Grauhaarigen ein wenig verstört an. Bevor er jedoch überhaupt auf die dumme Idee einen Kommentar abzulassen kommen konnte, begann auch schon der nächste, seine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Hallo. Mein Name ist Sasori, ich komme gebürtig aus Suna Gakure, bin ebenfalls Akatsuki und ebenfalls unsterblich-„ „Danna du hast eine riesige Zielscheibe auf der Brust, damit auch bloß niemand die einzig lebende, verletzliche Stelle an deinem Körper verfehlt… dein Herz, hmm." „Und habe einen unsagbar nervigen Vollidioten als Partner, den ich nach dieser Sitzung mit größter Freude vom Gebäude stoßen werde.", beendete Sasori, ein eher kleiner, rothaariger… Junge? Er sah noch ziemlich jung aus… er beendete seine Vorstellung. „Ich bin wegen meiner Großmutter hier. Die alte Schachtel hat mir jahrelang verheimlicht, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Sie hat mir Hoffnungen gemacht und mich mit der Illusion leben lassen, ich könnte irgendwann meine Eltern wieder in die Arme schließen.", fuhr der Rotschopf fort und Freddie schluchzte leise vor sich hin. „Irgendwann hab ich dann mein Dorf verlassen, mich auf der Suche nach ewiger Schönheit zu einer Marionette umgebaut, ganze Länder dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und dann damit begonnen, die Leichen meiner Opfer zu sammeln und sie ebenfalls zu Marionetten umzufunktionieren."  
Abermals ging ein Raunen durch die Runde, bevor sich die nächste Person vorstellte. Es war der Kerl, der Sasori so galant unterbrochen hatte. Seine langen, blonden Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und er grinste breit, während er sich vorstellte. „Mein Name ist Deidara, ich komme aus Iwa Gakure und bin gegen meinen Willen in Akatsuki. Mein Problem sind erstens die Menschen, die einfach nicht verstehen, dass wahre Kunst für den Moment geschaffen wird-„ Ein verächtliches Schnauben seitens Sasori. „und zweitens, dass mich ständig jeder für eine Frau hält!" Hidan verfiel in lautes Gelächter, was Deidara allerdings gekonnt ignorierte. Vom anderen Ende der Runde hörte man ein zustimmendes Brummen, doch Peter war sich nicht sicher, von wem es gekommen war. Als nächstes stellte sich ein älterer Mann mit dem Namen James Hook, Verzeihung, Captain James Hook, vor. Sein Problem war ein gewisses Kind namens Peter Pan und ein tickendes Krokodil. Und eine ganze Horde anderer Kinder.  
Darauf folgte der zutiefst ergreifende Monolog eines jungen Sturmtrupplers, der sich darüber beschwerte, dass ein gewisser Darth Vader ihm nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und er sich langsam so fühle, als würde er in der Masse untergehen, obwohl er kein Klonkrieger war.  
Zwischenzeitlich kam auch die einzig anwesende Frau zu Wort.. oder doch eher zum Fauchen.. Freddie übernahm die Vorstellung und erklärte den anderen, die Frau mit der verlaust-vernachlässigten Katze auf dem Schoß sei Katzen-Emma, die Katzenfrau die andere Leute gerne mit ihren Katzen bewarf, von der sie scheinbar eine unendliche Anzahl besaß.  
Danach war das Wesen im Anzug an der Reihe. „Hallo, mein Name ist Slenderman. Ich habe keine Probleme. In meiner Freizeit gehe ich gerne umher und spiele ein wenig mit Kindern… Kinder schmecken wirklich fantastisch, sehr zu empfehlen. Eigentlich wollte ich euch bloß zu einer Runde Schnitzeljagd im Wald einladen. Das wird sicher lustig!", stellte sich das gesichtslose Etwas vor, wobei fraglich war, woher eigentlich dessen Stimme kam, so ganz ohne Mund. „Ich bin dabei, das wird sicher ein mords Spaß! Ahahahaha!", lachte eine weitere Person und verbeugte sich dann mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung von seinem Stuhl aus, bevor er breit grinste. Seine Lippen schienen dabei an den Rändern ein wenig aufzureißen. Peter brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass es sich ganz einfach um Narben handelte."Nennt mich Joker! Ich wohne derzeit im Gotham Asylum, plane allerdings mit meiner Stalker Freundin Harley Quinn in ein kleines Apartment zu ziehen. Mein Problem ist, dass es viel zu wenig Chaos in der Welt gibt. Und zu wenig spaß."  
Dieses Mal gab es sogar ein wenig Beifall in Form des zusammenschlagens einiger Hände. „Ja, zu wenig Chaos, zu wenig Chaos.", meinte Freddie bedauernd und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Daraufhin räusperte sich ein weiterer Teilnehmer und Peter presste die Lippen aufeinander, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, als er die ihm zuvor nicht sichtbare Gesichtshälfte des Mannes sah. „Mein Name ist Harvey Dent, bitte nennt mich doch Two Face." „Hallo Harvey!", schnurrte der Joker und Two Face sah ihn bloß vielsagend an. „Ich war Bezirksstaatsanwalt in Gotham und sehr erfolgreich. Ich hatte eine scharfe Freundin und war glücklich. Dank Batman und meinen wunderbaren Freund Joker hier neben mir, fing ich allerdings Feuer, sodass eine Hälfte meines Gesichts leider schmolz und ich jetzt nichtmehr so symmetrisch aussehe wie vorher. Mein Problem ist, dass ich einfach nicht mehr anständig essen und trinken kann. Jedes mal läuft mir der ganze Rotz wieder aus dem Mund, weswegen ich nun intravenös ernährt werde. Das ist ziemlich belastend."  
„Ohja… belastend, sehr belastend.", kam das Echo von Freddie Faulig und führte dazu, dass sich noch ein weiterer Teilnehmer dazu entschloss, sich vorzustellen. Da sich dieser jedoch ein wenig unverständlich ausdrückte, setzte Mr Sturmtruppe zu einer Übersetzung an. „Hallo Erdlinge. Ich bin… oh, der Name lässt sich leider nicht übersetzen… Alien… Ich durchbohre gerne Menschen mit einer Zunge und stifte ein wenig Schabernack. Alles was ich will ist ein paar Menschen zu töten und nicht ständig von Predatoren verfolgt zu werden. Das geht doch sehr aufs Gemüt." Abermals ein verständnisvolles Raunen und ein paar bedauernde Worte seitens Hidan, sowie ein scheinbar mitfühlendes Fauchen der Katzenfrau.  
Nun stellte sich ein weiterer Geselle aus Gotham vor, mit dem Namen Bane. Er trug eine interessant aussehende Maske vor dem Mund, scheinbar eine Art Atemgerät… vielleicht hatte er ja Asthma, so wie Vader, aber niemand hatte vor, nachzufragen. Sein Problem war, dass er Chaos stiftete und die Welt in Brand steckte, dafür allerdings nicht den erwünschten Lob erhielt. Das ganze lag daran, dass er es für eine Frau tat, die sich rächen wollte… doch wie Frauen nun mal so sind, sah sie es als vollkommen selbstverständlich an, dass sich Bane seine Gliedmaßen ausriss, um für sie einen Nuklearkrieg anzustiften.  
Als letzter in der Runde, abgesehen von Peter natürlich, stellte sich schließlich ein Mann mit schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren vor. Zumindest tat er das, nachdem er sich einen Knebel aus dem Mund genommen hatte. „Mein Name ist Loki, ich komme aus Asgard und bin Gott, sowie rechtmäßiger König von Asgard und Midgard. Mein Problem ist unter anderem, dass ich auf furchtbar enttäuschende Weise feststellen musste, dass mich Odin, der Göttervater, bloß adoptiert hat und ich in Wahrheit ein zu klein geratener Eisriese bin. Diese Erkenntnis hat dazu geführt, dass ich meinen Adoptivbruder ins Totenreich, also zu meiner Tochter Hel, befördern wollte. Das hat nicht so recht funktioniert… Ebenfalls stört mich, dass Odin auf meinem Kind Sleipnir reitet… bloß weil das arme Ding ein achtbeiniges Pferd ist… oh und mein süßer Fenrir, ein wirklich niedlicher, überlebensgroßer Wolf, wurde in Ketten gelegt, weil er angeblich zum Ragnaröck Odin auffressen soll."  
„Da wäre wohl jeder von uns ein wenig verstimmt,König Loki.", meinte Freddie mit einem Nicken und wandte seinen Blick schließlich zu Peter, der stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl saß und eine leicht käsige Farbe im Gesicht angenommen hatte. Wieder konnte der Superheld einige Blicke auf sich spüren und er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, bevor auch er sich endlich vorstellte.  
„Guten Tag.. mein Name ist Peter Parker… ich… ich bin sauer.. und zwar weil ich ein Mitglied der Avengers Initiative bin, allerdings nie zu irgendwelchen Treffen eingeladen werde! Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe und bin immer freundlich zu allen, aber ständig muss ich auf Facebook lesen, wie lustig Tony Stark die letzte Party im Avengers Tower fand und wie alle anderen auf Gefällt mir klicken oder Kommentare schreiben und das alles nochmal wiederholen wollen, weil es so toll war! Oh, Doktor Banner ist jetzt in einer Beziehung mit Tony Stark, sie sind Science Bros! Oh! Tony Stark und Captain America haben eine On/Off Beziehung! Dann feiern auf einmal alle eine Coulson Revival Party! Und sie haben blinde Kuh mit Nick Fury gespielt! Das ist alles sowas von unfair!", wetterte der junge Mann, wurde dafür jedoch im Gegenzug mit peinlich-berührtem Schweigen begrüßt. Loki war der erste, der sich zu Wort meldete. „Nun… ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert von diesen… Avengers. Das liegt unter anderem daran, dass mein Adoptivbruder Thor zu ihnen gehört… aber… was macht ein Avenger in unserer Selbsthilfegruppe?"  
In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und eine weitere Person betrat den Raum. „Ich komm leider etwas zu spät, musste noch Besitz von einem Menschen ergreifen, weil ich nicht als schleimiger Haufen hier aufkreuzen wollte." Peter sah sich überrascht um und blinzelte pikiert, als er plötzlich Venom erkannte. „Was zum… Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der junge Superheld und deutete dramatisch und entgegen aller gesellschaftlichen Konventionen mit dem nackten Finger auf den Neuankömmling.  
„Ich bin hier praktisch Stamm Mitglied. Schließlich ist das hier die Selbsthilfegruppe der Missverstandenen Antagonisten."  
Somit war dann auch für Peter der Groschen gefallen. „Achso… ich hatte schon irgendwie so ein Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht in der falschen Gruppe gelandet sein könnte…", nuschelte Peter und erhob sich dann langsam, wobei ihm die Blicke der anderen folgten. „Das ist aber schade…vielleicht entwickelst du dich ja bald zu einem Antagonisten, dann kannst du jederzeit wieder zu unserer Gruppe stoßen!", fing Freddie an. „Ja… vielleicht wirst du ja ganz zufällig zu einem Zombie…. PassiertineinerParallelwelt.", fügte Loki hinzu und hustete den letzten Rest ein wenig unverständlich. „Naja… es.. war schön euch alle mal kennengelernt zu haben… ich.. geh dann auch mal…", verabschiedete sich der Superheld, zwängte sich an Venom vorbei und rannte dann aus dem Raum, zurück auf den Alptraum Gang, um seine Odyssee anzutreten. Die Suche nach dem Raum der richtigen Selbsthilfegruppe.


End file.
